


Happy New Year's

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Stiles New Year's/New Year's Eve fic. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Happy New Year's

Was there anything you enjoyed more than sleeping? Probably not, and everyone knew your number one rule. If Y/N is asleep, do not wake her unless it’s an emergency!

Stiles always seemed to forget that rule.

It’s the slamming of the front door and the loud footsteps running up your stairs that wakes you.

You groan because you know who it is.

Stiles comes crashing into your room.

“Y/N, come on get up!” he says bouncing up and down on your bed and shaking you by the shoulders.

“Stiles, it’s 9:00am. What are you doing here?”

“Babe, it’s 2:00 in the afternoon! Get up, we’re not spending New Year’s Eve in bed.”

“Why not?” you sigh.

“Because, I have something planned for us tonight. So get up!”

“Okay, but how about you give me twenty more minutes, and then I’ll get up? I promise.”

He lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” You say moving over and lifting up one side of the blanket so he can join you.

He smiles and quickly moves to your side.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” You reply with a laugh as he places a quick kiss to your lips.

“Twenty minutes right?”

“Yes, twenty minutes that’s all. Promise.” You say holding up your pinky.

He can’t help but laugh, but he links his pinky with yours anyway.

You keep to your promise, and when twenty minutes has gone by you get out of bed and head to take a shower.

When you emerge from the bathroom, Stiles is seated at the foot of your bed flipping through the pages of a photo album. He always does this. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen it, he never gets tired of seeing pictures of you with your family from when you were younger to now, and the newer photos you have included of him and the rest of the pack. It always brings a smile to his face.

“So, how should I dress for our night out?” you ask, trying to get an idea of what he had planned for the both of you.

“Does it matter? You look beautiful in anything.”

“Biles Bilinski, you are quite the charmer.” You tease as you kiss his cheek.

“I am. It got me you didn’t it, and you are never going to let the whole “Biles Bilinski” thing die will you?”

“Yes, it did. And nope I will continue to call you Biles for the rest of my days.” you laugh.

Once you finished getting dressed, you both headed out the house.

“Hi Roscoe.” You greeted as you reached to open the car door.

Stiles always gets a kick out of you saying hi to his jeep every time you go anywhere with him.

As soon as you got in the car you pulled out your phone and grabbed the aux cord that was laying against the dash. When Stiles saw what you were doing he tried to reach over and snatch it from you.

“Y/N, I swear if you play…”

But before he could even finish his sentence the song had already started and you were singing along with a triumphant grin on your face.

He groaned. “Please, anything but Hamilton for the sixth hundredth time.”  
—————————————————————————————————-  
You rode around town, going nowhere in particular. Stiles had told you what he planned wasn’t until much later. So you wondered why he came to pick you up earlier than he should have. Of course you didn’t mind. You enjoyed spending time with Stiles. Whether it was an impromptu road trip or just the two of you cuddled up for the afternoon sitting in silence.

“Does your dad have work all night?” you ask him.

“No, he gets off in about two hours.”

You hum at his response.

“Wait, stop here.” You told him pointing to the grocery store up ahead.

“What for?” he looked at you confused.

“Just stop.”

When he stops the car you quickly grab your bag and jump out before signaling to him you will only be ten minutes. He was planning on going in with you, but when you started running towards the entrance, he thought better of it and decided to just wait.

Your ten minutes had turned into thirty and Stiles was starting to worry. He was getting ready to get out and find you, but then he saw you excitedly walking back to the car with multiple bags in each hand.

“I thought you said ten minutes.”

You rolled your eyes “Yeah, well I got carried away.” You said as you tossed the bags in the back seat.

Stiles had turned around to rummage through one of the bags to see what you brought.

“Apparently. Who needs three containers of sprinkles Y/N!”

“Zip it Bilinski. We need to get back to your house quick.”

“What for?” he eyes you curiously.

“You and your dad always spend New Year’s together and I didn’t want to break the tradition. So I figured we could spend a couple of hours with him until later.”

Stiles just stared at you, completely awestruck. He cupped your face and leaned forward to give you a passionate kiss.

When he pulls away, you swear you are seeing stars.

“What was that for?” you ask completely breathless.

He’s caressing the side of your face with his thumbs and if you weren’t feeling giddy before, the way he’s staring at you with those beautiful brown eyes of his has amplified it to the max.

“You’re perfect.” He tells you, before placing another kiss to your lips and turning away to start the engine.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
When Stiles pulls into his driveway, you immediately hop out of the car with your bags and run towards the front door while grabbing the spare key Stiles hides in an empty flower pot.

“You couldn’t have waited for the car to come to a complete stop before jumping out?” he asks walking into the house.

“No time, I have to hurry.” You say as you quickly start looking for the utensils you need as you rush around the kitchen.

“What are you doing anyway?”

“I’m making a cake. I would ask you to help, but the two of us working in the kitchen with an oven. I have a feeling things would not end well.”

“Good point, so I’ll just be over here.” He says pointing to the living room.

“Actually, I have a job for you. Do you think you can hang these up without hurting yourself?”

“Yes.” He tells you looking at all the New Year’s decorations you bought.

“Okay, good!” you tell him as you pat his shoulder.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
“You really outdid yourself babe.” Stiles nods to you approvingly.

“I know. I’m very impressed with how this turned out. It doesn’t look like a complete disaster.”

“My dad will love it.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, you both heard the front door opening.

“Quick, come on.” You tell him as you both pick up a party blower and run to the living room.

“Happy New Year’s!” you both call out in unison.

The Sheriff startled by the both of you turns around wide eyed.

“Even though it’s not New Year’s yet, it’s close enough.” Stiles says.

“Yeah, thanks. Son, what are you doing home I thought you said you were going to take Y/N to….”

Stiles starts fake coughing to get his dad to stop before he gives the plan away.

“Later. Y/N wanted us to semi bring in the New Year together.” Stiles tells him.

“I hope this is alright.” You say gesturing to the decorations pinned around the door frames and walls. 

“I know you and Stiles always spend New Year’s together, so I wanted to make sure you both still could. I made cake, and bought sparkling cider.”

The Sheriff smiles as he makes his way over to you and Stiles. He pulls the both of you in for a hug.

“Thank you Y/N, and thank you Stiles.” He says.

“You’re welcome.” You and Stiles reply.

“Alright, I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but if I don’t eat a piece of the cake Y/N made in the next 30 seconds I might start screaming.” Stiles adds.

You and the Sheriff laugh.

“And we wouldn’t want that.” You tell him as you lead them into the kitchen.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
The three of you are seated in the living room on the couch watching some New Year’s Eve special. You are seated with your back to Stiles chest as his arm is wrapped around your waist. Placing little kisses to the back of your neck occasionally.

It’s not until the Sheriff looks at the time when he addresses Stiles.

“Son, it’s almost an hour till midnight. Don’t you think you should be heading out now?”

Stiles quickly jumps up from the couch, having lost track of time.

“Come on.” He tells you taking your hand in his and heading to the door.

“Happy New Year’s again Mr. Stilinski.” You call out.

“Happy New Year’s to you too Y/N, thank you for tonight. It was great.” He tells you pulling you in for one more hug which you return enthusiastically.

“Have fun.” The Sheriff calls out to the both of you as you head out the door.

Before getting into the jeep, Stiles stops you to hand you something.

“Here, put these on.”

You turn to face him and see he’s holding out a pair of blindfolds.

You raise an eyebrow silently asking him the question of why he wants you to put these on, but he just shakes them in his hand waiting for you to take them.

You take the blindfolds and put them on as Stiles helps you into the jeep.

Since you can’t see anything, it makes you lose track of the time. It feels as if hours have gone by and you’re sure it’s already the start of a new year.

You feel the car come to a stop. Stiles hops out and you’re expecting him to come around and help you out, but he just calls out to you he’ll be back in a minute.

When he does come back, he helps you out the car and holds your hand to lead you in the right direction.

He holds you by the shoulders to stop you from walking any further. As he removes the blindfold from your eyes the first thing you see is a beautiful overview of Beacon Hills. 

There are already a few fireworks going off in the distance and when you turn around you see Stiles has set up a blanket and a few pillows so the both of you can enjoy the view.

Stiles reaches for your hand and guides you over to the blanket so the both of you can sit.

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” You say, still taking in the view of the town.

“Are you happy I got you out of the house and we didn’t stay in bed all day?” he teases.

“Yes. Thank you for this, for everything Stiles.”

He looks at the time on his phone and smiles.

It’s officially the start of a new year as he shows you the time. It read 12:00 am January 1st, 2017.

You both move closer to one another at the same time, obviously having the same idea. It makes you both laugh. Stiles reaches up to cup the side of your face as you lean in to close the gap between you. 

The moment your lips touch, fireworks begin filling up the night sky. It’s when you both pull away that you realize the fireworks in the sky are indeed real and it wasn’t just the effects from the kiss. Every time he kisses you, it always feels as if fireworks are being set off, and you smile. The fireworks you feel inside and the fireworks that are currently illuminating the sky perfectly depicts how you feel about him.

“Happy New Year’s Y/N.” he tells you as he rests his forehead against yours pulling you even closer to his body.

“Happy New Year’s Stiles.”

This was by far the best possible way to bring in the new year.


End file.
